1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ice maker for a refrigerator and a refrigerator having the same, and more particularly, to an ice maker for a refrigerator capable of preventing water overflow by external forces and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, a refrigerator is a device for refrigerating or freezing foods to keep them fresh. The refrigerator may include a refrigerator body formed with a plurality of cooling chambers therein, doors for opening and closing each cooling chamber, and a freezing cycle apparatus for providing cool air to the cooling chamber.
The freezing cycle apparatus may be typically provided with a vapor compression-type freezing cycle apparatus including a compressor for compressing refrigerant, a condenser for heat radiating and condensing refrigerant, an expansion apparatus for decompressing and expanding refrigerant, and an evaporator for allowing refrigerant to absorb and evaporate surrounding latent heat.
The refrigerator may be provided with an ice maker for making ice. Furthermore, the refrigerator may be provided with a dispenser for taking out water or ice without opening a door.
The ice maker may be disposed inside a freezing chamber. Furthermore, the ice maker may be provided at a door for space utilization in the refrigerator.
The ice maker may include an ice tray having a plurality of cells for making ice with a predetermined shape, and an ejector for taking out ice that has been formed inside the ice tray.
The ejector may be provided with a shaft disposed along the length direction of the ice tray, and a plurality of ejector pins formed to be protruded along the radial direction from the shaft to correspond to the cell. An ice bank for storing ice being removed and fallen from the ice maker may be provided at a lower side of the ice maker.
However, in such a refrigerator in the prior art, when the ice maker is provided at the door, water in the ice tray may be overflowed out of the ice tray when opening or closing the door in a state that water has been supplied to the ice tray. If water is overflowed, then it may be flowed into the ice bank at a lower side thereof, and thus ice stored inside the ice bank may be stuck to one another.
In addition, in such a refrigerator in the prior art, it is configured that an ejector is disposed in the length direction of the ice tray at an upper side of the ice tray, and the made ice is fallen to a lateral portion of the ice tray by the ejector when removing ice, and thus the ice bank should be disposed to be protruded from a lateral side of the ice tray to accommodate and store ice fallen from the ice tray. Due to this, the size of the ice maker is increased in the width direction.
Especially, when the ice maker and ice bank are provided at the freezing chamber door, the ice maker and/or ice bank is protruded from a rear side of the door, i.e., a side of the freezing chamber, and thus an interference with foods may be caused when storing foods in the space in the refrigerator (freezing chamber), thereby making it difficult to accommodate foods.
In addition, when an ice-making chamber is formed at the refrigerating chamber and the ice maker and ice bank are accommodated inside the ice making chamber, the thickness of the ice making chamber is increased, thereby reducing the space in the refrigerator.